<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Treat 'Em Mean, Quarantine. by New54321</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23245066">Treat 'Em Mean, Quarantine.</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/New54321/pseuds/New54321'>New54321</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Wynonna Earp (TV)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe, F/F, Smut, too soon?</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-03-21</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-03-21</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-01 15:15:22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>6,450</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23245066</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/New54321/pseuds/New54321</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>What happens when a one night stand ends in lockdown?</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Waverly Earp &amp; Nicole Haught, Waverly Earp/Nicole Haught</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>45</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>727</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>Best WayHaught One Shots</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Treat 'Em Mean, Quarantine.</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Too soon? ;)</p><p>Also I am already so bored. I need Earper friends to keep me sane, hit me on tumblr @allcoloursofautumnleaves and save my soul.</p><p>If you want to find me on Twitter, I am @StaceyE706 😊</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p><br/>
Waverly’s back hit the wall, the redhead’s body pressed hard against hers. She groaned softly, throwing her head back as she tried desperately to cling onto some semblance of self-control. Her body betrayed her, writhing and bucking under the roaming hands and rolling hips of the woman pressed against her. The sensation of lips on her jaw, a hot tongue on her neck, and teeth closing over her pulse point overwhelmed Waverly, and she abandoned all efforts to keep her composure.</p><p>They’d barely even spoken at the bar, the pull of untainted physical attraction drawing them together. There had been something so sensual for Waverly about communicating with the redhead purely through her body; something almost liberating about acting on desire built solely on animalistic lust.</p><p>She knew nothing about the woman other than the feeling of her lips on her own, and the soft skin of the hands that pushed her skirt around her hips. Maybe a name - <em>Nicole</em>? There was absolutely nothing tentative or teasing about either of their movements; none of the timid explorations you might expect of a new partner. The way the redhead was consuming her now was raw, carnal, and rough, and it felt incredible.</p><p>A firm hand wrapped around the back of Waverly’s thigh, pulling it up, and she wrapped her leg around the redhead’s waist. Rolling hips pinned her hard against the wall, and she moaned loudly as firm fingers moved quickly over the inside of her thigh, slipping past the thin material of her thong and pushing immediately into her.</p><p>“<em>Fuck</em>, you’re so wet.”</p><p>The redhead’s growl sent another wave of arousal to Waverly’s core, and the brunette gripped her shoulders, her hips bucking to meet her fingers as the burn of pleasure rippled through her body. She sank her teeth into the redhead’s pulse point in an effort to muffle her moans, sucking hard, knowing she would leave her mark.</p><p>The redhead shifted, pulling Waverly’s legs around her waist, supporting her weight fully. With two fingers still buried deep inside of Waverly’s core, she moved towards the bed. She felt her knees hit the mattress, and lunged forwards, throwing them both down and slamming her hips hard against her own hand as Waverly’s back arched and she cried out.</p><p>Waverly whimpered, her fingers gripping fistfuls of red hair as the stranger made her way down her body, her tongue leaving fire in its wake. Forceful fingers curled hard into a spot that burned in the most intensely delicious way, just as the redhead’s tongue swept over Waverly’s clit for the first time, and she fell back, powerless to control the moans and the curses that tumbled from her lips.</p><p>“Oh <em>fuck yes.</em>”<br/>
<br/>
</p><p>****************************************************************************************************************************************</p><p> </p><p>Waverly blinked, her sleep heavy eyes working to adjust to the morning light glaring through the lightweight curtains. Her body thrummed with the first signs of a hangover, and she clutched the sheets tighter to herself as her brain began to absorb her unfamiliar surroundings and the arm draped lazily over her waist. She glanced over at the sleeping body sprawled beside her, face buried in the pillows and the sheets wrapped around her lower back. Waverly smirked and shook her head, the sight of the tousled red locks bringing flashbacks of the night before to the forefront of her mind. She indulged the memories for a moment longer, her eyes scanning over the toned arms and muscular shoulders, and a tattoo she didn’t recall noticing last night; a city skyline running across the redhead’s rib onto her back – Toronto?</p><p>A heavy sigh and a slight stir from the redhead snapped Waverly out of her thoughts, and she held her breath, willing the woman not to wake up. She shuffled sideways, lifting herself gently from under the redhead’s arm and slipping out of the bed, her breath catching in her throat again as the woman clutched at the newly empty sheets in her sleep. What had been her name? Waverly was pretty sure it was Nicole, but she really couldn’t be certain. Waverly scanned the room, spotting various items of her clothing strewn across the floor. She had no idea where her purse or her phone were, and she really hoped she could get her shit together before Nicole woke up.</p><p>It wasn’t regret, or shame, or that Nicole had done anything <em>wrong</em>... the sex had been good. God, <em>so</em> good, in fact. Waverly could still feel the throb deep between her thighs, and the memories were trickling heat through her stomach even as they came to her now. It was simply that casual sex, however great, never leads to anything more. Ever. So why make things more awkward by hanging around in the morning?</p><p>Waverly found her skirt, lying in a pile of clothing next to the bed, alongside her panties. She would definitely have to forgo those. She wriggled into the skirt, and grabbed her bra hanging from the end of the bedpost with a silent chuckle. She made her way out into the apartment, straining her ears for movement. She was pretty sure there had been no mention of anyone else here last night, but the last thing she wanted was an unsuspecting roommate witnessing her half naked scavenger hunt. She found the rest of her outfit, scattered carelessly as they’d made their way through the apartment in the heat of their desire. Waverly extracted her coat from underneath a black leather jacket, piled just inside the living room. She felt her stomach flip as her mind flashed; memories of gripping the heavy material of the collar under her fingers as she’d pulled Nicole against her in the quiet smoking area of the unusually under-crowded bar. Waverly shuddered. She remembered Nicole being <em>really</em> hot. She grinned to herself as she shook her head... she’d not seen the redhead’s face this morning, and who knows how bad her alcohol goggles could have been.</p><p>The buzz of her mobile phone stopped Waverly in her tracks, and she froze as she listened for its whereabouts. It buzzed again, the light flashing against the black of her purse, propped against the wall just inside the apartment door. She rushed to grab it, fumbling to unlock it and turn off the vibrate before it woke Nicole. She frowned, her stomach dropping as she scanned the screen. Six missed calls, and five new messages. She paused for a moment in her bid to escape, dragging open the messages. Two from her sister, Wynonna, and three from her best friend, Chrissy. She’d been with both last night. She opened her chat with Chrissy, her brows furrowing as she read the words.<br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <em>08:03: Waves, are you okay?</em>
</p><p>
  <em>08:57: Please tell me you’re near home? </em>
</p><p>
  <em>08:58: No public transport is running. Call me.<br/>
<br/>
</em>
</p><p>Shit. Waverly’s heart dropped through her stomach. She had no idea where she was. It was Saturday morning, she had fully expected to be able to flag down a cab or find a bus without issue. The phone buzzed in her hand, warning her. Battery at one percent. Great.</p><p>She opened the messages from Wynonna, hoping they wouldn’t display the same warnings.</p><p>
  <em>03:15: Dude, where did you go?</em>
</p><p>
  <em>09:03: Gunna have to cancel our lunch today, can’t get anywhere – country on lockdown! You safe, babygirl?</em>
</p><p>Fuck.<em> Shit.</em> Waverly’s fingers trembled as she punched her searches into Google, hunting for bus timetables and taxi ranks. The messages were right, nothing was running - everything was on lockdown. Ugh <em>fuck </em>why had she gone out? She should have followed the guidelines. She tapped her news app, growling in frustration as the screen faded to black, her battery giving up the ghost.</p><p>Panic ran cold in Waverly’s veins. Lockdown was bad. She didn’t know where she was, didn’t really know who she was with, didn’t know how long this would go on for, and she didn’t know where to start to get herself home. She rushed back into the living room, scanning in search of the TV remote. With the exception of the trail of clothing leading from the door to the bedroom, the apartment was pristine, making it easy to spot the remote on the coffee table. Waverly reached to grab it, her eyes landing on the few unopened addressed letters lying beside it. Nicole Haught. She smirked. At least she’d recalled that bit right.</p><p>Waverly pointed the remote, turning the TV to the news, her efforts not to wake her host forgotten in her panic. She groaned, her chest heavy with anxiety as every headline told her that the country was indeed in lockdown, the government instructing everyone to stay in their homes.</p><p>“Is the apocalypse finally upon us?”</p><p>Waverly jumped, spinning towards the soft, husky voice. Nicole leant in the doorway of the living room, a tight white T shirt clinging to her toned curves, and flannel PJ bottoms slung low on her hips. Waverly swallowed. Warm, mocha eyes fixed on Waverly’s and she felt her mouth go dry, the throb between her thighs tingling slightly as Nicole flashed a dimpled smile. Well, <em>fuck</em>. Definitely<em> not</em> alcohol goggles.</p><p>“It looks that way!” Waverly sighed wrapping her arms tight around her body. The way Nicole’s eyes bore into her intrigued her, and she couldn’t deny that she definitely still fancied the redhead in the cold and sober light of day, but she felt awkward and vulnerable both in her outfit from the night before, and in the knowledge that she had no way out of the situation. “What do we do?”</p><p>“If my well informed sources are correct, I believe we go to The Winchester, have a nice pint and wait for all this to blow over?” Nicole grinned, her soft eyes not leaving Waverly’s gaze.</p><p>Waverly rolled her eyes, her lips tugging into a smirk at the redhead’s reference. She felt her shoulders drop, relaxing a little at the teasing lilt in Nicole’s voice and the cheeky grin on her face.</p><p>“Not funny.” She let her grin widen as Nicole held her hands up in mock apology. “How am I supposed to get home? Could you drive me?”</p><p>“No can do, I’m sorry.” Nicole winced, the genuine apology clear in her eyes. “I left my car at the bar last night, planned to get a bus back for it today.”</p><p>Waverly’s heart sank. She genuinely was stuck here, at least right now, and she had no phone and no clothes to change into. Nicole stepped towards her, and despite herself Waverly felt her heartrate soar in anticipation, the unexpected sensation of butterflies creeping into her stomach. Nicole really was sexy, her cocky grin popping her dimples in full force as she ran her hand through her tousled hair.</p><p>“I mean, I guess you could walk...”</p><p>Nicole stepped closer still, her dark eyes dropping to Waverly’s lips as she spoke. She paused, the air suddenly thick between them, and in the sudden close proximity Waverly fought against the heated flashbacks that flooded her mind and her core. She let out a breath she hadn’t realised she was holding as Nicole winked, and moved closely past her, heading into the open plan kitchen.</p><p>“But I have no clue how far that would be, and since the country is in lockdown and all, I really don’t know that you should risk leaving this sanitary sanctuary.” Nicole raised her eyebrows, her voice playful but her eyes earnest. “I really think that it might be best that you stay for a while.”</p><p>Waverly sighed heavily, watching as Nicole flicked the switch on the coffee machine. She raised an eyebrow, trying to supress a smirk as the redhead confidently took two mugs from an overhead cupboard, flashing her cocky, dimpled grin as she set them down.</p><p>“For a <em>while</em>? Nicole, this is a quarantine, it could be <em>weeks</em>!” Waverly countered, not even knowing where she was going with this. She knew Nicole was right, and she didn’t have much of a choice.</p><p>“This may be a life or death situation, Waverly.” Nicole deadpanned, the corners of her lips twitching playfully as she raised her eyebrows.</p><p>Waverly smirked, quirking an eyebrow. So Nicole remembered her name without issue. She was suddenly very glad to have stumbled across the post, or this could have been really awkward. The anxiety was still sitting strong in her chest, but Waverly couldn’t deny that the redhead’s cheeky demeanour was settling her nerves, and it probably wouldn’t be the <em>worst</em> thing in the world to be stuck with her for just a little longer.</p><p>“Honestly, if you’re uncomfortable I’ll call around. I’m sure I can convince one of my neighbours to drop you home.” Nicole’s voice softened, understanding clear in her eyes. “But at least stay for breakfast?”</p><p>Waverly felt her shoulders drop, and her resolve crumble as Nicole’s dimples took their effect once more on her already somersaulting stomach. She winced, scrunching her face apologetically as a thought crossed her mind.</p><p>“I’m vegan.”</p><p>Nicole’s face fell, and her eyes darted around the kitchen in panic. Waverly felt the anxiety creep back into her chest as Nicole turned her eyes back to her own, a defeated look painted across her face.</p><p>“Rather fortunate really then isn’t it, that so am I.” She smirked, winking as she set about pouring the coffees into the mugs.</p><p>Waverly laughed and shook her head, relief washing over her once more as Nicole handed her a coffee.</p><p>“I have enough food, I’m making pancakes for breakfast, and I don’t like to brag, but...” Nicole moved towards the fridge, leaning in close to Waverly as she passed her, dropping her voice to a low whisper. “I even have a nine pack of toilet paper.”</p><p>Waverly widened her eyes, gasping loudly in feigned shock.</p><p>“You do <em>not</em>! Be still my beating heart.” She fanned her hand over her face, grinning in amusement.</p><p>“I’m telling you, they were <em>really</em> hard to get hold of.” Nicole raised her eyebrows, her playful tone apparent in her voice. “Some of those old people are way stronger than they look.”</p><p>“Ooh, there’s just something about a woman with muscle...” Waverly husked her voice, deliberately dropping it lower, earning a quirked eyebrow and a chuckle from Nicole.</p><p>Nicole lifted her coffee mug to her lips, and Waverly laughed openly at her deliberate efforts to flex her arms as she did so, the redhead’s playful amusement apparent in her sparkling mocha gaze over the rim of the mug. Something about the way those eyes seemed to pierce through Waverly’s skin sent prickling heat searing through her body, and she suddenly felt nervous under the heated gaze. She pulled instinctively on the material of her dress in a subconscious effort to cover more skin.</p><p>“Shit, I’m sorry.” Nicole flustered for a moment as she placed her mug down, her cheeks reddening slightly and her eyes flicking away from Waverly’s. “I’ll get you some clothes to change into. This is...” She raised an eyebrow, her confidence reappearing as her eyes scanned Waverly’s body with a smirk. “<em>Some</em> look, but it definitely doesn’t look quarantine comfortable.”</p><p>Nicole grinned, her darkened eyes noting the blush that spread across Waverly’s cheeks under her gaze. She brushed past Waverly closer than she needed to, winking as she headed for the bedroom. Waverly brought her mug to her lips as she watched the redhead retreat, unable to stop her eyes from dropping to the sway of her hips as she walked. She felt her stomach flip as she processed how nervous and yet so comfortable this woman was managing to make her feel, all at the same time.</p><p>Waverly felt the butterflies swarm as Nicole reappeared, her hand running back through her tousled hair, the stretch of her arm lifting her shirt slightly. Waverly didn’t even try to stop her eyes from dropping to the exposed flesh, her eyebrow quirking as she caught sight of part of another tattoo in the crook of the redhead’s hip. Her mind flashed back, her own tongue tracing the black lines – she was pretty sure there had been a building; a castle, or a church or something. She swallowed, snapping her eyes back to Nicole’s as her voice broke through her trance.</p><p>“I’ve put a towel, some clothes and a spare toothbrush on the bed, the bathroom is the door to the right of the bedroom. Please just make yourself at home!” Nicole smiled brightly as she moved back into the kitchen, opening the fridge and rummaging through.</p><p>“Thank you, a shower would be amazing right now.” Waverly returned the smile, taking a step back as Nicole passed. She was suddenly acutely aware of her outfit, and the probable traces of alcohol and god knows what else across the clothing, and the mention of a shower had her desperate to feel clean and fresh. “And those pancakes had better be waiting for me when I get back in here.”</p><p>Waverly laughed as Nicole held her hands up in surrender, and moved to pull a pan down from a rack above her with a grin.</p><p>Once in the bathroom, Waverly turned the dial on the shower, letting the water run to test the temperature, the steam quickly warming up the small room. She undressed quickly, noticing for the first time the array of dark purple marks that lined her chest, her hips, and her thighs, reflecting back at her in the mirror hanging from the back of the door. She turned her head slightly, spotting one faintly noticeable bruise over her pulse point. She shivered despite the steam filling the room, feeling arousal surge in her stomach and between her legs as she let her mind recall the details of the night before. Waverly stepped into the shower, letting the warmth of the water embrace her goosebumped skin. She allowed her mind to wander further; to think about what it might be like to fuck Nicole again now, with all of her senses intact. Heated arousal pooled between her legs, and she allowed her fingers to linger lightly over her centre for a moment. Just <em>maybe</em> the normal rules of a one night stand could be relaxed a little in this circumstance. Right? Waverly danced her fingers over her clit, soft moans falling from her lips at the contact. She threw her head back, letting the water cascade over her face as she clenched her thighs. She needed to pull herself together, and she absolutely could <em>no</em>t come in the shower over her one night stand, then face the woman mere minutes later. She turned the dial, letting the water run cold for a minute before she switched it off, hurrying to wrap the towel around her now shivering frame.</p><p>Waverly hurriedly dressed in the clothes Nicole had laid out for her, her cheeks flushing as she inhaled the scent that somehow already felt familiar to her. She chuckled as she studied her image in the mirror - a pair of sweats that she’d had to roll up multiple times, a loose tank, and an old University of Calgary sweater. Waverly furrowed her brows as she studied the sweater, a complex formula printed across the front between the words ‘What part of’ and ‘don’t you understand?’. She grinned as she noted the ‘Haught’ printed across the back, something about wearing Nicole’s name sending butterflies beating in her stomach as she slipped the hoodie over her head.</p><p>Nicole’s lips turned up in a small smile as she took in the sight of Waverly wearing her clothes, something flickering in her soft, dark eyes that made the brunette blush. Waverly raised an eyebrow quizzically as she pointed at the slogan on the hoodie, eliciting a soft chuckle from the redhead.</p><p>“I’m an engineer.” Nicole grinned, her shoulders raising in a small shrug.</p><p>Waverly bit her lip, sitting herself down at the kitchen bar opposite Nicole as the redhead placed a plate of pancakes in front of her.</p><p>“So, Miss <em>Haught.</em>” Waverly dropped her voice, husking Nicole’s name intentionally with a quirked eyebrow. “What else do I need to know about you?”</p><p>“Firstly...” Nicole loaded her fork, pausing it before her mouth. “That I make <em>really</em> good pancakes.”</p><p>Waverly grinned. She was becoming increasingly aware of how much she still wanted Nicole, and feeling more relaxed in clean clothes and the redhead’s easy presence, her confidence was soaring. She couldn’t help the desire to tease the redhead. She took a bite of her own pancakes, deliberately adding an unnecessarily dirty moan to her words.</p><p>“Mmmm <em>god</em> yeah you do.”</p><p>Nicole’s eyes snapped to meet Waverly’s, her fork pausing halfway from her plate. She quirked an eyebrow in surprise, her heavy exhale and her darkened eyes definitely not unnoticed.</p><p>“And uh... I’m...” Nicole cleared her throat, the corners of her lips pulling into an abashed smile at her own flustered state. “Hey, you have a head start here. You know my name, my college, and my job, and my life is dotted around you in the apartment. I know nothing about you but a name, and not even a full one!”</p><p>Waverly’s stomach flipped yet again as Nicole’s dimpled grin punctuated her words.</p><p>“Well. My name is Waverly Earp – yes, <em>that</em> Earp - and I’m a professor of History and Ancient Languages. At the same college I’m currently sporting an engineering hoodie from.”</p><p>The conversation flowed easily as they ate, littered with flirtatious comments that fell naturally from their lips, and light touches that lit sparks between them. Waverly was finding herself very quickly drawn to Nicole, surprising herself with how much she was enjoying the redhead’s company. Plates emptied, Waverly insisted that she clear up while Nicole showered. By the time she returned, dressed in low slung sweats and a fitted long sleeved T, sleeves pushed up over her forearms, Waverly had made her decision. She wanted Nicole again, and she would pull out all the moves to make sure that it happened.</p><p>Waverly leaned back against the kitchen bar, dropping the dishcloth to the surface as Nicole made her way across the room towards her. She deliberately dragged her eyes over the curves and muscles visible beneath the tight material of Nicole’s shirt, raising an eyebrow in unconcealed approval. She flicked her eyes to Nicole’s, biting her lip as arousal sparked in her stomach and lower, the air between them thickening instantly. She watched as Nicole’s dark eyes traced the movement of her lip between her teeth, and the redhead’s own tongue ran quickly between her lips as she stepped closer. Nicole halted, an arm’s reach from Waverly, her darkened eyes searching the brunette’s, the corners of her lips toying with the traces of a smirk. Keeping her eyes fixed on Nicole’s deep chocolate gaze, Waverly took a step closer, pulling on the strings of the redhead’s sweatpants.</p><p>“So... we are stuck here together. We can’t leave the house, and no-one can interrupt us...” Waverly kept her voice low, the teasing lilt raising visible goosebumps over Nicole’s arms as she spoke. “What are we supposed to do with ourselves?” She smirked, tugging harder on the strings of Nicole’s sweatpants to bring her closer.</p><p>“I have a pretty good idea of something we could do.” Nicole’s voice was low, the husk sending a jolt of arousal straight to Waverly’s core. She leaned closer, her hand settling lightly on Waverly’s hip as she spoke.</p><p>“Yeah?” Waverly dropped her eyes from Nicole’s, running them slowly over her body. Her fingers traced the skin between Nicole’s shirt and her sweats, lingering over the tattoo on the front of the redhead’s hip.</p><p>“Mmhmm.” Nicole hooked a finger under Waverly’s chin, bringing her eyes back up to meet her. She pulled Waverly’s hips against her own, leaning close enough that the brunette could feel her words ghost over her lips. “You game?”</p><p>Waverly’s breath caught in her throat and her eyes flickered closed. She could swear she could feel every breath Nicole took like molten trickling through her veins. The arousal pulsed between her thighs, and sounded clearly in the only word she could force from her lips.</p><p>“<em>Yes.”</em></p><p>“Great.”</p><p>In an instant, the contact was gone. Waverly blinked rapidly, exhaling hard as she tried to process the sudden change in the air around her. She spun, her eyes landing on Nicole in the corner of the room, heaving a table-top foosball game onto her dining table. Despite her frustration at her racing pulse and the untended throb between her thighs, Waverly couldn’t help the burst of laughter that escaped her chest. She clenched her fists, pressing her thighs firmly together in an effort to calm herself. She shook her head as she made her way to the table, groaning at the smug grin on Nicole’s face.</p><p>As Waverly battled to hold her own against Nicole, the atmosphere seemed to only get thicker. The competition was playful, but the current that ran beneath it was electric, and Nicole’s eyes seemed to darken by the minute. There were five balls in a game, and so far each had won one game.</p><p>“Let’s up the stakes here, Haught.” Waverly smirked, twirling the light plastic ball in her fingertips.</p><p> “I’m listening.” Nicole’s eyes were fixed on Waverly’s, burning with something that was connecting straight to the brunette’s clit. Her voice was low, the husk almost gravel.</p><p>Waverly leaned across the table, keeping her voice low and soft, her eyes trained on Nicole’s as she spoke.</p><p>“For every goal I score, I get to make you come so hard your neighbours will know my name.”</p><p>Nicole’s eyes widened for a moment, before they narrowed as they blackened, and her tongue ran slowly across her full lips.</p><p>“I think it’s possible that they already do...”</p><p>The husk, coupled with the dirty smirk that punctuated Nicole’s words sent a jolt to Waverly’s core that twitched in her clit. She held her breath as the redhead continued, her voice heated honey in Waverly’s ears.</p><p>“But you’re on. And when I win every one of these five balls, I will hold you to your wager until the only name you know is mine.”</p><p>Nicole pulled her fist to her side in a celebratory gesture as she scored the first of the five goals, her smug grin serving only to turn Waverly on more. She had no intention of letting Nicole win every ball in this game, but she was far too worked up and distracted to win this fairly.</p><p>Waverly lifted the hoodie over her head, leaving her in the loose grey tank that hung low enough for the curves of her breasts to show clear above it. She bit her lip as she leaned forward, her hands poised on the handles, waiting for Nicole to throw the ball and start the game. Nicole’s eyes dragged deliberately over the newly exposed skin, the fire behind them when they returned to Waverly’s gaze sending waves of desire through the brunette’s body, pooling between her thighs.</p><p>Nicole’s eyes barely left Waverly’s as she somehow still scored the second goal, and the brunette could feel her thighs clench of their own accord under the burn of the redhead’s gaze. She was fast losing interest in the game, but she refused to allow herself to lose control. If Nicole wanted to play, Waverly would play. She smirked as Nicole threw the third ball in, her next move rolling from her tongue.</p><p>“I touched myself over you in your shower this morning.”</p><p>Nicole stuttered, spinning the handles with force as her head snapped up, her jaw slackening in surprise and arousal. Keeping her composure, Waverly took the moment of falter as an opportunity to steal her first goal.</p><p>“S-seriously? Or was that just foul play?” Nicole’s voice was hoarse, strained with desire as she fought to keep her cool.</p><p>“I started...” Waverly bit her lip, swaying her hips intentionally as she scored another goal.</p><p>Nicole wasn’t even watching. Her burning, hooded eyes were fixed intently on Waverly, her fingers clenching and unclenching around the handles of the table. Waverly felt the searing heat on every inch of her skin as she took in the heavy rise and fall of Nicole’s chest, and the way her tongue darted from her mouth to wet her lips, pulling the bottom one back in between her teeth. Her next words were almost a growl, and Waverly’s breath caught hard in her throat.</p><p>“Fuck this.”</p><p>In an instant, Nicole was around the table, hands in Waverly’s hair as she pulled her into a searing kiss. Waverly’s hands immediately found their purchase under the back of Nicole’s shirt, her fingers scratching over soft, warm skin. Nicole’s tongue ran firmly over Waverly’s lip, eliciting a moan that granted the redhead entry. The kiss was hungry, but the movements were slow, drawn out, deliberate, and Waverly’s entire body hummed with her arousal as they stumbled towards the bedroom. As they entered the hallway Waverly pushed back, pinning Nicole against the wall, breaking the kiss to focus her lips and her tongue over the redhead’s neck, nails running down her sides. Nicole’s hips pushed forward, the pressure intended to flip their positions, but Waverly fought back. She dropped to her knees, pulling the sweatpants down just enough to slide her tongue between Nicole’s legs and suck her clit into her mouth. Nicole groaned, a heady mix of surprise and arousal tumbling from her lips, one hand tugging in Waverly’s hair, the other clawing at the wall behind her.</p><p>“Oh <em>fuck.</em>”</p><p>Nicole’s hips ground forwards, pushing herself harder against Waverly’s mouth, eliciting an appreciative moan from the brunette below her. Waverly felt a firm tug in her hair, smirking against the redhead’s centre as the gravelly words hit her core.</p><p>“Get up here.”</p><p>Nicole pulled Waverly up, reconnecting their lips as she walked the brunette backwards into the bedroom. Nicole’s hands felt like they were everywhere, her lips consuming Waverly’s in what was quite possibly the hottest kiss she had ever experienced. Waverly gasped as Nicole spun her around, pressing her front flush against her back. She leaned back against Nicole’s body as she felt a tug on her hair, pulling her head back as the redhead sucked hard on her pulse point.</p><p>“<em>I</em> won fairly. <em>You</em> played dirty<em>.</em>”</p><p>Nicole’s words were growled against Waverly’s ear as she pushed her hand down into the brunette’s sweatpants, her fingers running in a V either side of Waverly’s clit, squeezing gently. Waverly gripped hard on the redhead’s forearm, sliding her other hand behind her into Nicole’s hair. Waverly couldn’t help the guttural groan that fell from her lips as Nicole pushed her fingers into her, curling them hard as she pulled them out. Nicole’s breath was hot on her ear as she brought her fingers up to Waverly’s lips, biting down on her earlobe as the brunette sucked them into her mouth. Waverly whimpered as she tasted herself on the redhead’s fingers, flicking her tongue over the pads at the tips. Nicole groaned, pressing her hips firmly against Waverly’s ass, her lips not halting their ministrations of her neck and her ear.</p><p>When Nicole spun Waverly back to face her, the predatory fire in her eyes sent shivers down the brunette’s spine, the ache between her thighs almost unbearable. Nicole surged forwards, pulling at the tank and the sweats, removing all barriers between hungry eyes, roaming hands and Waverly’s skin. She pushed Waverly back onto the bed, moving to cover her, halting as the brunette held her hand out to stop her. With a quirked eyebrow and a shake of her head, Waverly let her eyes flick over the length of Nicole’s fully clothed body.</p><p>“Off.”</p><p>Nicole grinned; that cocky, dimpled grin that had a far filthier impact on Waverly’s body than a simple smile should have. She slowly peeled her shirt off and over her head, her hands sweeping over her own breasts and down over her toned abs. Waverly swallowed, her body writhing subtly on the bed as Nicole slipped her hand into her own sweatpants.</p><p>“I said <em>off</em>.” Waverly growled, her impatient desire flaring as Nicole’s fingers started to move below the material. Her dark eyes were fixed on Waverly’s, her lips parted in pleasure, the corners still curled in a cocky smirk.</p><p>“<em>Now.</em>” Waverly intended to demand, but the breathless whine in her voice carried a plea she had wanted to conceal.</p><p>Nicole bit her lip, her eyes not leaving Waverly’s as she dropped her sweatpants to the floor. She brought her fingers to her own lips, her tongue flicking out as she sucked them into her mouth. Waverly whimpered, her arousal overwhelming her as she watched, her own hand snaking down over her stomach towards the pulsing ache between her legs. Nicole’s predatory eyes followed Waverly’s hand, and as it trailed between her thighs she moved swiftly above the brunette, grabbing her wrists and pinning them above her head. Nicole rolled her hips, pressing firmly against Waverly as the brunette wrapped her legs around her waist, pleading moans falling from her lips. The contact was too much, and not enough at the same time. Waverly bucked her hips, desperate for more. Her head was swimming, her brain malfunctioning over how hot this encounter with Nicole was making her. She’d thought the sex was good last night, but <em>holy fuck.</em> She wasn’t sure she would ever get enough of the way Nicole’s lips felt against her skin; moving across her body, sucking her nipples hard into her mouth. Nicole was somehow both teasing and wasting no time simultaneously, her fingers sliding easily into Waverly, connecting straight to the spots she so desperately needed her to hit, only to be extracted moments later, moving to trace light circles over her pulsing clit. Waverly clutched at the sheets, her body writhing against her will. She knew she wouldn’t last long; couldn’t take much more. Nicole was driving her crazy, and her thighs, her core, her stomach, her chest were burning and she needed the release.</p><p>“Nic, baby, <em>please</em>.”</p><p>Nicole growled, the names spurring her on as she bit down on the flesh below Waverly’s ear, giving a particularly hard thrust of her fingers that elicited a loud moan from the brunette.</p><p>“Please what, Waves?”</p><p>She withdrew her fingers again, flicking them hard over Waverly’s clit.</p><p>“<em>Fuck</em> I need...” Waverly felt her thighs tremble as Nicole pulled away from her clit again, sinking her fingers deep into her core. “<em>Please</em>, make me come, baby.”</p><p>Nicole picked up her rhythm, the tips of her fingers curling slightly with every thrust, the heel of her palm now grinding against Waverly’s clit. The way Nicole felt against the spots that were bound to make Waverly fall apart; the way her hips rolled with her movements; the way her lust drunk eyes searched the brunette’s face, drinking in every response; the sound of her moans that matched Waverly’s as she took her own pleasure from the brunette’s. It was all too much for Waverly and she came undone, nails digging into Nicole’s shoulders. Her back arched, pressing her front into the redhead’s body as deep cries of her name filled the room.</p><p>“Oh my god, Nicole.” Waverly’s whisper was hoarse, and warmth flooded through her entire body, weightless and yet unable to move.</p><p>Nicole kissed her, something softer in it this time, and Waverly felt the butterflies in her stomach beat impossibly hard. <em>This was definitely not a one night stand. </em>She couldn’t stop the smile that worked its way into the kiss, her chest fluttering as she felt Nicole return the same.</p><p>Waverly planted her feet and pushed hard, upwards with her hips, flipping Nicole over onto her back in a surprising display of strength that flushed Nicole’s chest and earned her a deep groan. She ran her hand down between Nicole’s legs, inhaling sharply, her jaw dropping open as she felt how wet the redhead was for her. <em>Because</em> of her.</p><p>“Fuck, Nic.”</p><p>“You’re just...” Nicole’s eyes flickered closed, and her soft moans cut her words off.</p><p>Waverly smirked as she dropped between Nicole’s legs, running her tongue over the wetness that collected at the tops of her thighs.</p><p>“Just what, baby?” Waverly husked her voice, blowing gently on Nicole’s clit.</p><p>“So hot. Too much. Unbelievable.” Nicole’s hips arched up, and she buried her face in her hands as she whimpered.</p><p>Waverly sucked Nicole’s clit into her mouth, releasing it just as she pushed her fingers into the redhead’s core, twisting as she pulled them out. She felt another jolt of arousal to her own centre as a deep, guttural groan fell from Nicole’s lips and her hands flailed out against the sheets in an effort to ground herself.</p><p>“I haven’t even started with you yet, Haught.”</p><p><br/>
****************************************************************************************************************************************</p><p>Waverly lay back against Nicole on the sofa, the redhead’s legs either side of her own. They’d settled on a movie, but neither were paying it much attention, far more focused on lingering kisses, and hands roaming gently over arms and thighs and soft flesh below the hems of shirts. Nicole had found a charger for Waverly’s phone and she’d plugged it in, needing to let her family and friends know she was safe. The phone buzzed, and she pulled up Chrissy’s message.</p><p>
  <em>John next door says I can use his car. Send me an address, and I can come and get you? x</em>
</p><p>Waverly knew Nicole would have seen the message on the screen, and she grinned to herself as she felt the redhead tense just enough to notice. Warmth flooded her chest and her stomach, knowing that Nicole didn’t want her to leave. Waverly typed her response, nestling back into Nicole’s arms, feeling soft lips plant kisses over her shoulders, and Nicole’s body relax.</p><p>
  <em>I actually think I’m good, thanks Chriss! x</em>
</p><p>Waverly smirked as she felt Nicole’s lips turn up into a smile against her shoulder, confirming that she had indeed seen the messages. She bit her lip, supressing a giggle as she typed a follow on.</p><p>
  <em>Can we keep that offer open though, just in case? ;) x</em>
</p><p>Waverly laughed openly as Nicole huffed in mock irritation.</p><p>“I realise I could have asked you this eight hours ago, but where are we?”</p><p>“Inglewood.”</p><p>“So less than a thirty minute walk from my house in Ramsey this entire time then?”</p><p>Waverly laughed as she felt Nicole’s arms wrap tighter around her, and soft groan of protest hit her ears. She threw her phone to the side and swivelled around, reaching her hands into Nicole’s hair and pulling her down into a kiss.</p><p>“Maybe just... remind me why I should stay, again?”</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>